1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a propionate feed for ruminants.
2. Background Art
The following described patent is directed to the use of calcium propionate in humans for exercise and dieting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,535, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Increasing Blood Glucose Levels,xe2x80x9d to Wagstaff, issued Jun. 3, 1997 (""535 Patent), discloses a method of using calcium propionate as a gluconeogenic compound to increase blood glucose levels while metabolizing body fat. The method includes the step of subjecting a human to conditions where the body starts to use stored fat as an energy source. According to the disclosure, propionic acid is the active ingredient that is converted to glucose. It is also a co-factor that assists with the conversion of stored body fats to glucose rather than ketones. Its gluconeogenic action is eliminated when sufficient food is consumed. The calcium propionate is administered on the order of 100 to 1000 mg per day. The ""535 Patent does not disclose glucose uptake by the human body, insulin, or diabetic conditions. Rather, the ""535 Patent is directed to maintaining blood glucose levels during exercise and dieting. Body physiology during exercise and dieting, which are short term conditions, differs considerably from the physiological state produced by undernutrition, especially chronic undernutrition. Undernutrition can greatly effect the physiological response to insulin, whereas, strenuous exercise and reasonable dieting do not. The ""535 Patent does not teach or suggest a method to treat undernutrition in ruminants wherein insulin response is impaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,581, entitled xe2x80x9cChromium (III) Salts of Short Chain Fatty Acids Composition For Use in Animal Feeds,xe2x80x9d to Catron, issued Dec. 8, 1998 (""581 Patent), discloses the use of trace metal salts (e.g., chromium (III) and manganese (II)), of short chain fatty acids as nutritional supplements. The disclosure focuses on eliminating and/or greatly reducing the presence of chromium (VI). The ""581 Patent discloses the use of propionate as a carrier or chelant, because of fewer undesirable traits for the consummation of the final product. In Example 7, the ""585 Patent discloses experiments wherein Test 1 added chromium (III) propionate at a level of 200 parts per billion (ppb) chromium to a corn-soybean swine feed and Test 2 added chromium (III) tripicolinate at a level of 200 ppb chromium to a corn-soybean swine feed. When fed to swine, the feeds resulted in a decrease in average daily gain and average feed intake per day, but not feed efficiency. Total insulin remained unaffected. During the insulin challenge, glucose clearance was increased slightly more in the propionate test and glucose half-life was decreased regardless of whether propionate or tripicolinate was used as a chelant. Overall, the results indicate that use of a propionate chelant enhances chromium bioavailability. At such low levels (200 ppb Cr as chromium propionate), the results do not support any conclusion as to the effect of propionate absent chromium. Again, according to Example 7, the mole ratio of propionate to chromium is approximately 5.7 to 1, thus, approximately 1 ppm of propionate was added to the feed (1 mg propionate per kilogram feed).
Kemin Industries, Inc. manufactures a calcium propionate product called NutroCAL that is used to prevent ketosis in dairy cows. The suggested dosage is 125 grams (xc2xc lb.) per head per day. This supplement is not used for cows that are already insulin insensitive (e.g. range beef cows).
A calcium propionate paste has been reported as a useful aid to prevent milk fever and hypocalcemia in periparturient dairy cows. See Goff et al., xe2x80x9cField Trials of an Oral Calcium Propionate Paste as an Aid to Prevent Milk Fever in Periparturient Dairy Cows, Journal of Dairy Science, 79:378-383 (1996). The dosage was two tubes of calcium propionate (each tube containing 3 grams of calcium and 134 grams of propionate) at calving and again 12 hours after calving.
None of these references disclose the use of propionate for ruminants who are insulin insensitive (e.g. range sheep and cattle) in order to reduce the insulin insensitivity and increase body weight.
The present invention is directed to a supplement for ruminants who are already insulin insensitive, that reduces insulin insensitivity and increases body weight. This supplement is a large dose of propionate, e.g. calcium propionate, sodium propionate, propionic acid, and the like. The preferred dosing or percentages are as follows: 25-200 grams, preferably 50-150 grams, and most preferably 80-120 grams of calcium propionate per day for a typical cow weighing approximately 550 kilograms. Since there is approximately 80 percent propionate in calcium propionate, the preferred ranges are 20-160 grams of propionate, preferably 40-120 grams of propionate, and most preferably 64-96 grams of propionate per day for a typical cow weighing approximately 550 kilograms. This works out to preferred ranges of 0.04-0.29 grams of propionate per kilogram of animal body weight, preferably 0.07-0.22 grams of propionate per kilogram of animal body weight, and most preferably 0.12-0.17 grams of propionate per kilogram of animal body weight.
Preferably, the propionate is combined with a protein feed supplement to synergistically enhance the results. In that regard, the preferred protein supplements are cottonseed meal, feather meal, bone meal and combinations thereof. The preferred combination of propionate in such protein feeds is as follows: 3-22% by weight calcium propionate as a percentage of the daily feed, preferably 6-17% by weight calcium propionate as a percentage of the daily feed, and most preferably 9-13% by weight calcium propionate as a percentage of the daily feed. This works out to preferred ranges of 2-18% by weight propionate as a percentage of the daily feed, preferably 4-13% by weight propionate as a percentage of the daily feed, and most preferably 7-11% by weight propionate as a percentage of the daily feed.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved feed supplement to ruminants using propionate.
The primary advantages of the present invention are that the propionate is easy to administer to the ruminant, it reduces insulin insensitivity and increases body weight.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In general, ruminants, after consuming a low energy diet (such as dormant range forage) for an extended time, show resistance to insulin as exhibited by prolonged glucose half-life (similar to a condition of type II diabetes in humans). The net effect is that nutrients are unable to pass from the serum into tissues. This condition then exacerbates low energy intake and stimulates metabolic inefficiencies. While feeding specific combinations of supplemental proteins to ruminants can increase the release of the hormone insulin, an increase in serum insulin will not improve energy metabolism unless the animal can respond to higher insulin concentrations. The methods and compositions of the present invention are useful for altering insulin sensitivity and thereby improving ruminant metabolism. The methods and compositions optionally comprise feeding combinations of supplemental proteins in combination with certain organic molecules.
In the preferred embodiment, the present invention is directed to reduction of blood glucose through use of organic acids, such as propionic acid (or salts thereof). In accordance with this embodiment, propionic acid stimulates tissue sensitivity to insulin, which results in enhanced glucose uptake by tissue. This effect is particularly suited to treatment of range cows that have been exposed to chronic periods of undernutrition or periods of nutritional stress (e.g., pregnancy and lactation). Such cows exhibit a diminished ability to respond to insulin, which in turn diminishes nutrient uptake. When glucose, or glucose precursors, are limiting nutrients, efficient energy metabolism is compromised.
In an alternative embodiment, a protein supplement is fed to ruminants in combination with an organic acid. For example, in the typical nutritional environment of a range cow grazing dormant vegetation, the stimuli to allow the animal to release insulin is lacking. If this ruminant is fed a bypass protein supplement (for example, but not limited to, feather/blood/cottonseed meal, or the feed formulations as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,366 and 5,955,122), insulin release is stimulated. This is a very desirable effect if the animal has the capacity to respond to insulin. In instances where the animal has decreased insulin sensitivity (as a result of, for example, but not limited to, undernutrition) the addition of propionic acid (propionate) enhances the animal""s response to insulin. The enhanced insulin sensitivity allows for greater nutrient flow to tissues. Moreover, glucose supply is increased, which has a dramatic effect if limiting. In accordance with this embodiment, propionate is added in combination with the protein supplement or added separately in addition to the protein supplement. Alternatively, the propionate is added to the diet without addition of a protein supplement. In general, the conditions of the animal/animals will dictate.
The preferred dosing for use as a ruminant supplement is in the range of 25 to 200 grams, preferably 50 to 150 grams, and most preferably 80 to 120 grams of calcium propionate for a typical cow weighing approximately 550 kilograms. Since there is approximately 80 percent propionate in calcium propionate, the preferred ranges are 20 to 160 grams of propionate, preferably 40 to 120 grams of propionate, and most preferably 64 to 96 grams of propionate per day for a typical cow weighing approximately 550 kilograms. This works out to preferred ranges of 0.04 to 0.29 grams of propionate per kilogram of animal body weight, preferably 0.07 to 0.22 grams of propionate per kilogram of animal body weight, and most preferably 0.12 to 0.17 grams of propionate per kilogram of animal body weight. For a feed supplement, the preferred ranges are 3 to 22% by weight calcium propionate as a percentage of the daily feed, preferably 6 to 17% by weight calcium propionate as a percentage of the daily feed, and most preferably 9 to 13% by weight calcium propionate as a percentage of the daily feed. This works out to preferred ranges of 2 to 18% by weight propionate as a percentage of the daily feed, preferably 4 to 13% by weight propionate as a percentage of the daily feed, and most preferably 7 to 11% by weight propionate as a percentage of the daily feed.
When both protein supplement and propionate are added to ruminant feed, a synergistic effect results. For example, range cows and sheep need higher insulin concentrations to direct nutrients to tissues (stimulated by the protein supplement) but the tissues also need to respond to insulin (stimulated by propionate). Thus, administration of protein supplement and propionate: (i) increases insulin via protein supplement; and (ii) increases insulin sensitivity. The combined effect often results in lower blood glucose levels due to increased tissue uptake of glucose.